Rivals
by Louis the Rogue
Summary: Do androids have nightmares? One shot.


Rivals  
  
By Regis A Welch  
  
Note: Story originally written under the pseudonym "Penna Argentum" for Ultimate Perfection, a website dedicated to Perfect Cell.  
  
Cell kept his head level, even as he flew down towards the Earth: it was a symbolic ritual for him. Perfection in all things: posture included. Even so, he couldn't help smiling as a twinge of emotion resembling excitement coursed through his veins. It did not matter that it had been an accident: he was indeed back from that wretched world below Snake Way and his revenge would be glorious!  
  
The entire incident had happened so suddenly. He had finally had enough of Frieza's arrogance towards him that morning and was about to proceed with strangling the little whatever when a storm rolled over the heavens, or if you prefer, the hells. There had been some freakish atmospheric disturbance and his perfect eyes could see the wonderfully convenient results; the barrier between Hell and Snake Way was somehow opened: he was free! He had quickly knocked Frieza into a comatose state and taken off through the hole in the barrier: this was his big chance and he was not about to miss it.  
  
Clearing the check-in station was easy: instead of going through it he had gone over it, skipping that red devil Yemma and his cursed magic. Now he was passed all that and headed downward towards the Earth. Admittedly, it was not the same Earth where he had been created, but it was the same Earth where, unfortunately, he had been terminated all those years ago. That wretched boy would pay. His friends would pay. They would ALL pay for his humiliation that fateful day, and he would savor his revenge every little bit.  
  
He had apparently landed on this side of the Earth during its dark hours: how appropriate, for he would sweep across this world like a black death, killing all of the inhabitants, starting with that saiya-jinn child and his pathetic friends!  
  
"Cell!" A fog rolled across the field. Cell turned to see that a figure was approaching him from somewhere in the fog. The figure was tall, but not as tall as he, with the eerily familiar features of a lean young man in spandex armor. "Cell", the voice spoke again, "It's been awhile."  
  
The sinister android's eyes widened a little, for he knew that voice. "Trunks; that you saiya-jinn?", he inquired, a smirk bepainting his lips.  
  
As the young man's long, lavender hair blew silently in the breeze about him, Cell grinned with delight, "It is you! And here I thought I had killed you all those years ago!"  
  
The figure finally spoke, "Right before Gohan killed you? Listen, I don't have time to reminisce about the past Cell: I'm here to destroy you."  
  
Cell laughed to that, "Just like last time, right Trunks? Fool! I am stronger than I have ever been, and I will crush you like the ant you are, but before I do, I would like to know how you knew of my arrival so early."  
  
The young saiya-jinn's eyes fixed on his target, "I could smell you coming from 20 years in the future. This is destiny android: you and me, in one final showdown, and this time", he grinned, "I've got a surprise for you."  
  
Cell kept his cool, "Go on then: show me my young friend, and then I will show you the futility of your power, whatever it may be."  
  
"You asked for it Cell", the boy snarled, "You've been asking for it a long, long time." And with that, his muscles began tensing. The clouds in the sky began to move faster in pace across an ominous moon as the time traveler's ki began to rise. And rise. And rise. He had assumed the golden transformation of a Super Saiya-jinn in no time at all, but still it continued to rise.  
  
Cell was not surprised: he had seen this before. First with Vegeta, then him, then Goku, and finally with Gohan. This is what they called the ascension, and it was nothing compared to his perfect power. And yet, curiously enough, the boy's powers continued to rise. His hair assumed that golden depth and his muscles, defined though they were, did not bulk in the least to reduce his speed.  
  
Cell was having flashbacks. Gohan had ascended this way as well. He had been different from the others: a more perfected version. He was not afraid: not in the least. He had been training, secretly, in meditation all these long years, and he was certainly stronger than even a perfectly ascended saiya-jinn.  
  
"Impressive transformation boy", Cell mused, "But it will not save you. I have had time to train, and my true power is much stronger than yours seems to be." He waited no longer: the android raised his ki as well, past the level of his would-be challenger, just to prove his point.  
  
Trunks' eyes remained fixed on Cell, his expression unchanging as he spoke, "Is that your maximum Cell?"  
  
Cell smirked, "So what if it is: I've still got you beat saiya-jinn."  
  
Trunks smirked, "And now, the surprise."  
  
Cell's eyes widened, his smile becoming something of a disbelieving jaw drop. It wasn't possible! The boy's ki! It was still rising! He was clearly outmatched, but how! I just wasn't possible! "How", the android bellowed, "How did you do this? I demand that you tell me now!"  
  
"It's simple", the saiya-jinn shouted over the sound of his own power surging across the ground, "Seven long years have gone by since our last battle. You've been training: so have I. Your victims mean nothing to you. The only thing you care about is your own selfish goal of self- perfection. My father was like that.  
  
When we were training in the time chamber, he and I, we both had our motivations. He wanted to be the best, but as for me, I was spurred on by the cries of every life you and your kind took away without warning: without mercy! They were innocent you monster! They never had a chance! I'll never forgive you!"  
  
Cell applauded, "So, this entire time your hatred for me has spurred you on towards this power! But really Trunks, think about it: no one is innocent my saiya-jinn friend. Not even you.  
  
Just think: remember your battle with Frieza? Remember how you felt then boy? They didn't have a chance against your Super Saiya-jinn powers either, but you killed them, didn't you? And why did you do it? Simple", he grinned, "They were in your way and had to be removed."  
  
The Super Saiya-jinn's expression was yet unchanged: a grimace of unshakeable determination, "There is another reason I'm here, I'll admit that."  
  
Cell's eyes narrowed, "And what might that be?"  
  
Trunks smiled, showing something resembling pride, "I'm here because I want to see you suffer Cell: just like I suffered all those years. It's called revenge android, and I'll make sure you get yours over and over as long as I can. Each time I beat you down into the dirt it relieves a little more of the pain in my heart!"  
  
Cell snarled, "You little demon! Who sent you anyway?"  
  
The young saiya-jinn couldn't repress a laugh, "Nobody 'sent' me; I've learned to sense ki through any distance, even time, and every night I sit up hoping you'll show so I can return to finish what I started: MY revenge."  
  
This was ridiculous in Cell's mind: he was the scientifically PERFECT being, and yet these little apes were beating him again and again! But, as his eyes fixed on the boy, who returned his hateful gaze, he realized for the first time that there was something very different about this one. All the others had a goal that could be dismissed as pathetically heroic, or at least pathetic. This one was far worse than that. It was so simple: all that Trunks wanted was HIM.  
  
Cell had no more time to think: a determined fist found its' way into his gut and drilled clear out his back. The pain was unimaginable, even by the standards of a strong man. It was bad enough to defeat a fundamentally imperfect being single-handedly, and to add insult to injury, that was the entire intent of the blow. He wasn't standing in anyone's way now, and the only reason he was still alive was so that this MONSTER could keep picking on him!  
  
"It hurts, doesn't it", Trunks commented, as if reading the android's mind, "Just think Cell: think of how many people thought the same thing about you right before you killed them."  
  
Cell's eyes widened, a sudden sweat engulfing his entire, trembling form. He could not deny it: this was destiny. Every time he thought he had the upper hand, this one would be there to haunt him like some harpy from- no! Hell was easier on the nerves! This was TRUE suffering! The agony of despair a million times over!  
  
"Remember Cell", the saiya-jinn's voice echoed in Cell's brain, which was swimming with unfathomable terrors from within, "I'm not going to just go away. You're going to see me again and again, no matter what you do. THAT'S YOUR FATE, AND YOU'VE ONLY GOT YOURSELF TO BLAME!!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!", Cell woke up screaming bloody murder in his prison cell, clawing at the darkness like some imaginary foe.  
  
Frieza chuckled from where he sat, arms crossed, "Something get under your skin my friend?"  
  
Cell was panting, but regained his cool, "No. No, just old memories." He looked out the window of the Otherworld's prison, his eyes narrowing at the sky. "He" was up there somewhere, waiting forever in the shadows.  
  
~END~ 


End file.
